


If You Could Only Hear

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Earshots could go.<br/>Buffy is able to hear people's thoughts and finds Spike's most amusing.<br/>Snippets from: Annie, The Muppets, Happy Days & ER<br/>Post Enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Only Hear

Part One 

Buffy didn't know how it happened. One minute, she was walking down the hall towards the library, absently humming a tune she'd heard on the ride to school that morning. The next, she bumped into Larry and when she looked up at the football player, his mouth said one thing but she heard something else. 

"Oh, sorry Buffy," Larry said, looking at her warily. **Please don't hurt me.** 

She gave him a funny look. "Why would I hurt you? It was an accident." 

"Huh?" Larry said. **That's just what I was thinking. Geez, Lar, you must have an 'I'm a 'fraidy cat' look on your face.** 

Buffy heard him speaking that time, but didn't see his lips move. "Never mind," she told him, then walked around him towards the library. "Ok, way wiggy. I think you had too much coffee this morning, Buffy." 

She pushed open the door to the library and went inside, her eyes immediately seeking out Giles. He was staring at Wesley with a contemptuous look on his face. 

**That idiotic, cowardly pillock needs a good buggering, right over that table until he cries. Stupid wanker, how would you like a prick shoved up your hole? Probably wouldn't fit because of that large stick shoved so far up your arse it pierced your bloody brain!** 

Her eyes were about popping out of her head. That was definitely Giles' voice she heard, loud and clear, but her former Watcher wasn't even looking her way. He wasn't even speaking! She looked over at Wesley. 

**Oh good, Ms. Summers has decided to grace us with her presence. Will wonders never cease? I don't know how Mr. Giles managed to put up with her for as long as he did, she is nothing short of a problematic underachiever with an impulse control problem.** 

"I am not!" Buffy yelled at him. "I'm here every day! I do your training and my duties! So don't you dare dis me like that again, Mr. Wyndham-Price or I will make sure you get a good buggering - by tying you naked over a headstone in the cemetery for the vampires!" 

Both men stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. Without another word, she turned and stormed out of the library. 

***** 

Buffy called Giles from home, glad to note that when she couldn't see him, she couldn't hear what he was thinking. "Giles? I don't know how it happened," she was explaining. "I bumped into Larry on my way to the library and I heard what he was thinking. Before that, nothing." 

"And you say it only occurs when you look directly at the person?" Giles asked. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I can't hear what you're thinking now, and I walked with my head down as a passed a bunch of kids waiting for the bus and didn't hear anything." 

"Hmm. I shall start right on it," he said. "In the meantime, use your discretion on whether you go out on patrol or-or not." 

"Ok, Giles. Page me if you find anything," Buffy told him, having no intention of staying in tonight. "Bye." After hanging up the phone, she set about getting ready for a combination of slaying and Bronzing. She'd just have to remember not to look at the person if she didn't want to hear their thoughts. However, the temptation to do just that was what was driving her to go out. It was time to see exactly what the others were thinking, despite the part of her saying that it was wrong to do so. 

Several hours later found the Slayer at the Bronze after a quick patrol. She chose a table where she could see the crowd of teens easily and picked people at random to 'listen' to. 

**Check out the fox in the red. I wouldn't mind being the hound after her.** 

**My last root canal was more exciting than this date.** 

**Yeah, baby, rub against me like that again. Oooh, yeah.** 

**I wonder if this dress clashes. My god, did I just see someone else wearing these shoes?** 

"Hi Buffy," Willow greeted, breaking the Slayer out of her experimentation. "You're here early." 

"I was bored," Buffy told her friend. She looked at the red head and smiled. 

"Well, are you still bored?" Willow asked. **I sure am and could use the company.** 

She smiled at Willow's thought. "Now that you're here, no," she said. "Where's Oz tonight?"

**Oz, sigh, what a hunk of salty, wolfy love.** Buffy heard, almost making her laugh out loud. 

"He's practicing with the Dingo's," Willow replied. **Cuz he says they suck. Major suckage. Oz suckage. Oh, that sounds kinky.** 

Buffy let her laugh bubble forth at what she heard. "Well, I plan on hanging for awhile before going on another patrol," she said, looking away from the hacker and down at the table. "Plus, I've been playing with my new mental powers." 

"Mental powers?" Willow asked. 

"Yeah, I can read people's thoughts if I look at them," Buffy replied with a grin at the table. "I heard what you said about Oz suckage." 

Willow's eyes grew huge and she blushed. "Um...er, that is..." 

"Don't worry, Wills, your secret's safe with me," Buffy told her. 

"Are you sure you can hear people's thoughts?" Willow asked. "You could have just guessed...well, not really, considering I said nothing in relation to s-sucking and Oz and I'm just going to blush now." 

"I'll prove it," the Slayer said, raising her gaze to the hacker. "Think of something." 

"Oh, ok," Willow said. **Think of something? Um...fish. Big fish. Cod. I saw a book the other day in the library called 'The History of Cod'. Why would someone what to read about that?** 

"The History of Cod?" Buffy burst out laughing. 

Willow stared at her best friend in awe. "You can hear my thoughts." 

"Yup," she replied. "Neat, huh?" 

"Buffy." 

Buffy turned at her name to see Angel standing beside her. "Angel, hi. You are not going to...to..." She was unable to finish her sentence because of what she was hearing from him. Her eyes widened and she paled slightly as she listened. 

**Look at that neck, begging for you to sink your fangs in her.** 

**Shut up.** 

**You know you want to. I can feel your need. Just do it.** 

**No, I will not.** 

**But she is so succulent. Damn, I want to rip that little skirt off of her and thrust into that hot, tight pussy. I should have banged her continuously until she couldn't walk anymore.** 

**Yeah, well, you told her she sucked in bed even though you knew she didn't. You could have had her over and over, but you fucked up, now she's mine.** 

**And you can't touch her. Ha! Just think about her heat surrounding you, engulfing you, squeezing you...** 

**Enough!** 

**Thrusting in and out of her until she cries out. Man, I should have tasted her when I could. I bet she tastes so sweet, almost as good as her blood would. Look at that pulse racing in her neck. She wants you, wants you to rip her tender throat out and bathe in her blood...** 

Buffy shoved away from the table and ran out of the Bronze with a small cry. She ran until she entered a park, then sank down on a bench and held her hands to her temples. "Oh god," she breathed. "Oh god."

What she had heard had frightened her, more than when Angel pretended to lose his soul to capture Faith over a month and a half ago. That was what Angel had to listen to all the time as his soul warred with the demon within him, how close his demon was to the surface. How he could survive like that was beyond her. And the way the demon spoke, they way he described her and what he wanted to do to her, egging Angel on. It had to be close to impossible to withstand. 

Their relationship, or what was left of it, had been rocky ever since the problem with Faith. They rarely spoke anymore, tending to avoid each other because of the pain. Pain on Buffy's half at the reminder of when he'd lost his soul and pain on Angel's half for having to take the charade too far and hurting her. He was moving soon, going to Los Angelus to put distance between them, and part of her was glad. She would always love him, but after all that had happened and no matter how much they tried, they just could no longer be together. 

Buffy didn't know how long she sat there, trying to push Angel's thoughts from her brain. Willow probably explained to him what had occurred and he was giving her space. Or it was possible he was embarrassed by what she'd heard. Either way, she was glad he hadn't sought her out. Pushing to her feet, she decided to do another sweep then head home for a long bath with no thoughts to hear but her own. 

Part Two 

Buffy heard singing. Really awful singing, but it was singing none the less. Silently, she crept through the cemetery in search of the body attached to the voice. 

"The schun will come out, tomorrow. Bet'scher bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be schun." 

"Great, just great," Buffy said as she caught a glimpse of a familiar, peroxide blond head weaving drunkenly between the headstones. 

"The schun will come out, tomorrow. Bet'scher bottom dollar that-" 

"Spike, you sang that part already," she called out to him, making him turn quickly. She laughed as he lost his balance and fell to the ground out of sight. He started cursing as she found where he had fallen. "Problems?" she asked sweetly. 

"Schlayer, jush the woman I wanted," Spike slurred, looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. **My Slayer. She'll do it. She hates me. Just like she's suppose to hate me. Me, me, me, me, me!** 

"What are you doing back here?" she asked, somewhat annoyed, somewhat confused by what he was thinking. 

"I can go wherever I wanna," he told her, swinging his hand out, the bottle he had in it flying out of his grip. It smashed against a headstone, sending a shower of glass and liquor onto the ground and part of him. "Oopshy-daishy." He started to laugh drunkenly out loud and in his head. 

Buffy shook her head and crouched by his side. "Spike, why are you back in Sunnydale? Where's Drusilla?" 

**Dru, my ripe wicked plum,** she heard him say in his mind. **She fell off the tree and rotted, she did. Rotting away with the Chaos Demon, shagging him, loving him. Not me, him. But I don't care! I don't love her anyway. I don't love no one. I want to die.** 

"Druschilla went bye-bye, the bloody bitsch," Spike replied out loud. "An' now I'm waitin' for the schun to come out, tomorrow! Bet'scher bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be schun!" 

"I so did not need this tonight," Buffy muttered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his unsteady feet. 

"Whar' we goin', Schlayer?" he asked, his head falling to his chest so he was looking at his feet as she put his arm over her shoulder. "Don't I have a friggin' wonderful shoes? I like my shoes." **Shoes, dancing shoes, dancing feet, happy feet. I got my happy feet that go tap-tap-tappin' around...** 

"Yeah, you have great shoes, Spike," she replied, practically carrying him out of the cemetery as he started to sing in his head. She should just leave him to fry in the sun, but for some strange reason she didn't want to analyze, she couldn't. 

They eventually made it back to her house, with him singing off key every so often. Luckily, she didn't have to look at him as they walked, so she couldn't hear what was going on in his sloshed brain. And he was much, much more intoxicated than he was the last time he'd been in Sunnydale. She was surprised he wasn't passed out already before she'd found him. 

"Come on, Spike. Let's get you in a nice shower and sober you up," Buffy said as she dragged him into her house. She looked up at him. "Then we'll get some coffee in you." 

"Can I have marschmallowsh in it? The little onesh. I like them," Spike replied. **Little and soft, just like my Slayer. I wonder if she's as sweet as a little marshmallow. I like them. I like her. She's my Slayer. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. Only she can kill me. No one else.* * 

Buffy shook her head again and pulled him up the stairs. Once in the bathroom, she propped him up against the sink and turned on the shower. "Strip and get in there. I'll go get you a towel," she told him. 

"Right. I got it," he replied, giving her the thumbs up. Then he wiggled his thumb and she could hear, **Look at that. Aren't I the cool one, like Fonzie. Ay!** 

"Spike, shower," she instructed, then quickly left the bathroom to fall against the wall in a fit of giggles which started to border on hysteria. This night was getting to be too much for her. Heading to her room, she picked up the phone and called Giles. 

"Library." 

"Hi, Giles," she greeted over the line, wiping the tears from her face. "Any luck?" 

"None," Giles replied. "I do apologize for the lack of information for you. Willow is here, by the by, and she wishes to speak with you." 

"Put her on," Buffy said. She could hear others in the library and wondered who else was there. 

"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked. "You ran out of there so fast and I didn't know what happened." 

"Yeah, I'm ok," she reassured her friend. "Angel's thoughts were just...too much. God, Wills, I didn't know how close to the surface his demon really was. It's scary." 

"I explained to him about your power," Willow told her. "He's here now trying to help. He feels really bad, and now I know why. Do you want to talk to him?" 

"No," Buffy replied quickly. "I'll, um, talk to him tomorrow. Listen, I'm home for the night and mom's gone until next week, so go ahead and call me if you guys find anything. If not, I'll see you at school in the morning." 

"Ok," Willow said. "If you want to talk about what you heard, I'm here." 

"Thanks, Willow," she replied. They said their goodbyes and Buffy hung up the phone. Figuring she'd given her unwanted houseguest enough time to get into the shower, she retrieved a towel from the linen closet and headed back to the bathroom. She planned on snagging his clothes and throwing them in the wash, especially since they smelled like a brewery. 

"Knock, knock? Slayer coming in," she said, opening the door to the steam filled room. The shower was located directly across from the door, with the sink on the left and the toilet next to it between the sink and shower. As she entered the room, she yelped, but luckily not loud enough for a certain vampire to turn around as her eyes traveled down the strong back, firm buttocks and muscular legs as he leaned against his right arm on the wall. 

**These days are a-a-a-all happy and free. Goodbye grey skies, hello blue. There's nothing can hold me when I hold you. Feels so right, can't be wrong. Rockin' and rollin' all week long...** 

Quietly, she moved forward in order to close the curtain which he'd left open and she burst out laughing when she saw his feet. Or rather, white sock clad feet. He spun at the sound of her laughter and promptly lost his balance again, falling hard into the tub, which only made her laugh harder. "Oh no, Spike, I'm sorry," she giggled, clutching her sides. She looked at a spot above his blond head as she tried to calm down. 

"I fell," Spike whined, making her start to laugh all over again. She flopped down on the edge of the tub, hunching over her legs, not caring if the water was hitting her. Suddenly, she squealed as strong arms yanked her backwards into the tub, directly under the shower spray. 

Sputtering, she turned her head, sweeping her hair back out of her face to glare at the offender. He had a smirk on his face and she heard, **nyah, nyah,**in his thoughts. "Thanks a lot," she said, trying figure out how to get out of the tub. Her legs were still over the rim and her clothes were getting heavy from all the water as she moved on him. 

She heard a sharp hiss and her head whipped around to look at him again, forgetting that she'd hear his thoughts if she did. His jaw was clenched and his unfocused blue eyes were blazing as he stared at her, his thoughts projecting loud and clear. **Cor, Slayer, you are going to kill me, aren't you? I can't live like this anymore. I want you so bloody much, want to love you properly, want everyone to know that you're my Slayer. Mine! You belong to me and no one else. Me, me, me, me, me! Fuck, keep wiggling like that and your job will be done for you, because I'll spontaneously combust.** 

With that last part, Buffy realized exactly what she was sitting on when he pulled her into the tub in a fit of childish revenge. A flush climbed up her neck to her cheeks as her breathing sped up, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his. "Spike?" she said in a small, questioning voice. 

Spike growled deeply and his arm snaked up to capture the back of her head, pulling her to him as he sat up. **MY SLAYER!** was the last thing she heard as he smashed his lips to hers. 

Part Three 

Buffy couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel his cool lips against hers, his tongue dancing with her own. Her eyes had fallen shut and her hands lightly scratched his bare chest over and over as the passionate kiss continued. Everything faded into the background except for the feelings he was inducing with his talented mouth. 

Eventually, they broke apart, both panting heavily. She sucked in large gulps of air as her lips tingled still, her body aching in a long, forgotten manner. She wanted him. Badly. Opening her eyes, she leaned back to study him. His eyes were still shut, dark lashes against his pale skin, and his thoughts tumbled easily to her as if her were speaking aloud. 

**Calm, calm, calm, calm, holy water, crosses, calm, calm, calm, garlic, sunlight, burning, calm, calm, stake, staking, staking my Slayer, mine, mine, mine, mine, shit, fuck, calm, calm...** 

She looked away from him, breaking the litany. She could hardly believe that he was trying not to do anything to her. What happened to a vampire taking what he wanted? And he was drunk, too, and still in control of himself. 

A sudden thought came to her in response to her last one. Spike was drunk. So drunk he couldn't walk straight, couldn't talk without slurring, couldn't form coherent thoughts. He probably wouldn't remember anything after he passed out for the day. And if he wasn't going to remember, there was no reason she couldn't take advantage of the situation, seeing as he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, if not more. 

Buffy felt her body tighten in excitement and she decided to let nature take its course. Moving as quickly as possible before she changed her mind, she swung her legs into the tub and stood, shutting off the shower. She didn't look at him as she stripped out of her sodden clothing, but could feel his eyes burning her skin. Naked save for her own shoes, she stepped out of the tub and took them off, then held out her hand to him. "Coming?" 

Spike looked at her with a part dazed, part hungry look on his face. He accepted her hand up and unsteadily climbed out of the tub, his sock clad feet squishing on the floor. **Sexy, beautiful, naked, beautiful, mine, naked, gorgeous, hungry, want her, wants me, me, me, me, me...** 

She turned away and led him out of the bathroom, not caring about the wet footprints he was leaving on the floor. Once there, she let go of his hand to shut the blinds and curtains, blocking out the night. Moving about the room, she flipped on her stereo, then lit a candle on her dresser before walking around him to shut and lock the door. When she looked up at him, his eyes were gleaming brilliant blue in the candlelight, his body hard and ready for her, his drunken thoughts incoherent still as she moved into his arms. 

**Mine, my Slayer, me, mine, mine, my Slayer, my Slayer, my Buffy, mine, mine...** 

Closing her eyes, she gave herself to the feelings coursing through her body. Both were still wet from the shower, making their bodies slick as he pulled her against him. Their mouths met hungrily, their tongues battling as hands roamed. 

Spike picked her up and moved to the bed, laying her upon it before joining her. His lips moved down her jaw and over her neck, licking and nipping. She arched into him, her hands weaving into his damp hair as he turned his attention on her breasts. Her body was on fire in direct opposition to the coolness of his lips as he suckled her. 

Buffy moaned when his hand dipped into her curls to play with her throbbing center. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he rubbed her, pleasured her. She felt the bed shift as he moved over her, his mouth working back up her body to claim her lips again. His hardness was pressed up against her, seeking entry and she shifted her hips in invitation, her legs moving up around his lean waist. 

Spike let out a loud growl as he thrust into her heat, stretching and filling her as she groaned into his mouth. **Oh Buffy,** she heard him sigh. Then, she realized he couldn't have said it out loud because they were still kissing. He started to move then, so very slowly, coming almost all the way out of her before sliding back into her slick womb. 

**Oh god, Spike, that feels so good,** she thought as her hips arched to meet him. **So very good.** 

**It gets better.** 

Her eyes shot open when she heard him answer her, breaking the kiss. **Spike, can you hear, aaah, me?** she asked silently as he pushed back into her. 

"Of course I can hear you, luv," he murmured. He kissed along the shell of her ear, then bit softly on the lobe. **I want to hear you call my name in pleasure. My name, mine. Me. Me, me, me, me, me, me...** With each silent me, he thrust into her harder and faster until she stopped thinking and let herself get swept away. 

Her orgasm was swift and surprising, rolling over her and making her cry out his name as she shuddered around him. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she clung to him, calling out his name over and over in her mind. **Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike...** 

**Buffy. Oh sweet, sweet Buffy. My love, my love, my love,** Spike repeated as he thrust several more times. He then followed her over into ecstacy with a shout of her name, burying himself as deep as he could as he spilled his seed. 

She held him close, her heart thundering as he collapsed upon her. He nuzzled her neck, placing soft, cool kisses over her racing pulse. **My sweet Slayer, my love, my Buffy,** she could hear in her mind, despite the fact that her eyes were closed. Then she felt him sigh against her neck, the thoughts tapering as he drifted off to sleep. 

Carefully, Buffy moved him off of her, then climbed out of bed to get cleaned up. She avoided looking at herself in the bathroom mirror as she gathered their clothing, then made her way to the basement to wash everything. 

She threw on a clean t-shirt and panties from the folded pile of laundry on the dryer. After putting the new load in the wash machine, she went back up to her bedroom and paused in the doorway, staring at the sleeping vampire on her bed. She started to giggle when she saw he was still wearing his socks, debating whether or not to leave the wet pair on his feet. 

Deciding to be nice, she pulled them off, then moved the comforter over his nude form. She went to the linen closet and dug out a few blankets, tacking them over the three windows to ensure he wouldn't disappear in a puff of dust in the morning. She also put a glass of water on the night stand and left a bucket next to the bed before she turned off the stereo. 

Buffy blew out the candle, then went over to his side. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek, a small smile on her face. "Goodnight, Spike. Tomorrow this should be nothing but a pleasant dream." 

She bent and placed a kiss on his brow, then turned and left the bedroom. 

Part Four 

"Hi guys," Buffy greeted cheerfully as she bounced into the library. She looked from person to person, her smile growing larger as none of their voices spoke in her head. So far that morning, no one's did as she made her way through the school to Slayer central. 

"Buffy, good, you're here," Giles began. "I think I may have found-" 

"Not necessary, Giles. All's quiet on the western front," Buffy interrupted. She hopped up on the table, her bare legs swinging. 

"You're in a good mood," Willow noted. 

"Yup," she agreed, flashing the red head a grin. 

"Any particular goodness you want to spread?" Xander asked. "I'd prefer the pill form rather than the needles." 

"Xander," Buffy fake scowled at him, but she couldn't hold it. "I'm just a happy Buffy this morning. Bountiful happies for me." 

"Buffy, I must tell you what I have found-" Giles started again, only to be interrupted by the bell ringing. 

"Sorry, Giles," the Slayer replied. "Gotta do that class thing. See you later!" 

Most of the day passed in a pleasant daze for Buffy as she doodled absently in her notebook, chatted with Willow or Xander when she could and stared out the window into the beautiful spring day. The group decided to eat off campus for lunch, then returned for their last three classes before the final bell rang. If anything, her smile grew and the bounce in her step became more pronounced now that the school day was over as she made her way back to the library for Slayer duties. 

She was halfway through the door when she heard something. Cocking her head, she listened carefully, blocking out the background noise around her. 

**Somebody fucking kill me now before my bloody head explodes.** 

"Oh my god," Buffy breathed as she heard the distinct voice of Spike in her head. **Spike!** 

**What? And don't shout, my bleedin' head hurts.** 

Buffy ran through the library door, her eyes wild and panicky. "Giles! It's not gone. Oh god, oh god, this is so not good. This is bad. Very bad. Baaaaad for Buffy." 

"Buffy, calm down," Giles said as he walked over to her. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." 

**Cor, where the bloody hell am I?** 

"I thought that being able to hear people's thoughts had gone away, but it didn't," Buffy said quickly, trying to ignore Spike. 

**I thought I heard the Slayer. Great, I'm going batty. Ow, somebody stake me.** 

Buffy continued, "I can hear Spike in my head and I think he can hear me." 

"Spike?" Giles asked. "How would you be-be able to hear him?" 

She started to blush. "Well, I kinda ran into a him in the cemetery last night. Singing. Badly. And drunk. Very. But that's not the point. The point is that I can hear him now and he's not even here to hear, do you hear me?" 

**I'm naked.** 

Buffy's blush deepened at Spike's words. She could very easily picture him sprawled out on her bed, naked as the day he was born. "Giles, tell me what to do? There's a hung over vampire at my house who I can hear in my head as he talks to himself and I think he can hear me, too." 

"Buffy, this is very important. Did you do something with him last night?" 

"What? N-no, of course not. He was drunk and I took him home to sober him up," she lied. **Oh god.** 

**Alright, I know I heard someone that time. Now, if only I could bloody walk I could find out who. Oh bugger, not good. Down, down, down.** 

She groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "This is so not good." 

**Spinning and spinning. Will, my boy, you got yourself right snookered. Focus. Ten fingers, ten toes, got my head because it's hurting too much not to be attached. Still naked and in some room that's spinning and spinning. Somebody stop it before I heave.** 

"Buffy, are you certain? Please do not lie to me, it is of the utmost importance," Giles said, removing his glasses and looking at her. 

**Picture something. The Slayer. My Slayer. Cor, she's so bloody beautiful. All sweaty and sexy in that shirt she wore last time I was here, showing off her tits like that. How's a man suppose to think when she's dressed like that? Great, now I'm horny and hung over.** 

Buffy's eyes widened. "I might of had...sex...with him. But he was drunk, so he won't remember. And it was just this one time." Her heart started to pound when she realized what Spike was now doing, in her room. **Spike!** 

**Oh fuck, Slayer. Just like that. So hot, so very bloody hot. So very good.** 

She felt herself responding to his words, her vaginal muscles clenching, making her squirm. She crossed her legs tightly where she stood, her hips moving as he came closer to climaxing. 

"Oh dear lord,"Giles said, his face paling. "You-you-you've mated with Spike." 

**I'm cumming, Slayer. Suck harder. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...** 

She heard a loud roar in her head as he orgasm, causing her to do the same, falling forward so that Giles had to catch her. She shook visibly, her panties now soaking from her juices as they rubbed against her legs. Her face was flushed as she panted heavily, clutching her former Watcher's lapels as she tried to get her balance. "I what?" she finally asked in a small voice. 

"I was trying to tell you this morning, the information that I found regarding your situation," Giles started to explain. "When a Slayer reaches her peak, she unconsciously starts to seek a mate by listening in on people's thoughts to find one suitable to her." 

"What?" 

"Very few Slayer's live long enough to reach their peaks," he continued. "And it doesn't happen to every girl at the same age. But once it does, she will be able to read thoughts until she-she chooses someone, male or female, a-a-and physically mates with them. Then a mental link is-is created between the, er, two so that it is possible for her to want to stay at her peak. Most of these bonds are created between a Watcher and their Slayer, but in-in-in your case-" 

"I'm now linked to Spike," Buffy completed. **Oh fuck a duck.** 

**Do what? Swell, now I'm hearing her voice inside my bloomin' head. Cor, mate, that's the last straw. It's early enough for me to get a nice suntan.** 

**Spike, no!** Buffy thought loudly, breaking away from Giles to run over to the phone. She quickly dialed her home number. **Pick up the phone, Spike. Pick it up, pick it up.** 

"Hello?" 

"Spike, it's me," she said into the receiver. "Don't you dare go out in that sun. I saved your worthless butt from that last night in the cemetery and I'm not about to let my good deed go poof." 

When she didn't hear him reply, she started to panic. "Spike?" **Spike?** 

"Woah, surround sound Slayer," Spike said over the line. "Cor, pet, what did you do to me?"

"Um...I'll explain later. You just stay put. Your clothes are on the chair, towels and extra toothbrush are in the linen closet," she told him. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked panicky at Giles. "I gotta go before that idiot does something...idiot like." 

"Buf-" Giles started to say, but she had already bolted out the door. 

"Mr. Giles, was that Ms. Summers I just saw fly by?" Wesley asked as he entered the library. 

"She's mated," Giles said without preamble. 

Wesley stared at him for a moment. "Are you certain?" 

"Of course I am, you sod," he scowled. 

"No need to get snooty," Wesley said. "Do you know with whom?" 

"Spike," Giles replied. 

"And he is...?" 

Giles gave him a snide look. "Why don't you look him up for yourself? You can find him under the name William the Bloody." With that, the former Watcher disappeared into his office and shut the door. 

Part Five 

Buffy slammed the door closed behind her and ran up the stairs straight for her bedroom. She had run the entire way from the school to her house, non-stop, afraid that Spike really would do something stupid. She'd heard him curse a lot in her head on the way, but refrained from answering so as not to spook him more. 

When she pushed open the door to her bedroom, she saw him laying on the bed with one arm thrown over his eyes. "Spike?" 

"Hello, pet," Spike replied, not moving. "Be a luv and cut my head off, will you?" 

"Um, no," Buffy said, moving further into the room. Suddenly, everything that Giles said seemed to sink into her brain and she fell heavily onto the desk chair. **Oh god, me and Spike. Linked.** 

"What was that, Slayer?" Spike asked. 

"Spike, what do you remember about last night?" Buffy asked, looking over at him. 

"Not much," he replied. "Last thing I can think of is my wearing wet socks. Why I would be wearing wet socks, I don't know." 

"Nothing else? You don't remember doing certain...things with me?" 

"What sort of things?" Spike raised his arm to peer at her. **Cor, look at her. So damn beautiful.** 

Buffy started to blush. "Oh, you know. Things, like my helping you to-to bed and stuff," she said. **Very nice stuff. Oh, bad Buffy. Don't think about that.** 

"Don't think about...wait a bloody minute," he said, sitting up. "Do that again." 

"Do what again?" 

He stared at her for a moment. **I'm losing my fucking marbles. Cor, why didn't she just leave me to fry?** 

**I've been asking myself that same question,** she replied in her mind. 

Spike's eyes widened comically. "I...you..." 

She nodded. **We have a little problem, Spike. According to Giles, I'm mated to you.** 

"You're what?!" 

"Mated to you. It has to do with peaks and valleys and Slayers and mind reading," Buffy sighed. "Giles will explain it more to us later. But until then, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine." 

"No fucking way," Spike stated. 

"Yes fucking way," Buffy retorted. "And nice language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" 

**No, just you,** he thought. "She's dead, so I don't care." 

**Yeah, well, don't think you're gonna get the smoochies tonight, buster,** she replied silently. She started to laugh when his eyes bugged again. **Told you.** 

**But, but, but...this is bloody impossible!** 

"It's not impossible. It's ridiculous. This is the absolute last time I get involved with a vampire," Buffy declared to no one in particular. "First one loses his soul, this one gets mated to me." 

With her words, images began to tumble through his mind. Images of her glaring at him all wet, of her body glistening as he touched her, of her face as she climaxed around him. "Did we...you and me...we," he stammered, actually feeling a touch of embarrassment for not remembering. 

"Yes, we did," she replied. 

**Fuck.** 

**Exactly.** 

Spike glared at her and she giggled. "I don't see what's so funny, Slayer." 

"Me either," she sobered immediately, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hey now, none of that," he said, climbing off the bed and picking her up only to settle her on his lap, holding her as she began to cry. **Don't cry, my love. I don't know what to do when you cry,** he thought without remembering that she could hear him. "Whatever it is, you'll beat it, Slayer. You always do." 

"I don't think this is something that I'm suppose to beat, Spike," Buffy sniffed. 

**Yeah, but you're my Slayer, so you will,** Spike thought. "Don't worry, pet. We'll figure out something." 

Buffy felt warm inside by his thoughts and words. Somehow she knew he didn't even realize that she could hear those thoughts, the news still not having sunk into his brain. **Spike?** 

"Yeah, pet?" 

"Thank you." 

**Anything for you, my love,** he thought. "What are enemies for?" 

***** 

The phone rang, jarring them out of the silence as both just gave into the feeling of holding and being held. Buffy gave Spike a small smile, then climbed off his lap and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Ms. Summers?" Wesley said on the opposite end. "It's Wesley Wyndham-Price. Your Watcher." 

**No, I thought you were one of the Marx Brothers,** Buffy thought. On the other side of the room, Spike chuckled. "What's up, Doc?" 

"Are you er, coming back to the library? There is much we need to discuss regarding the, um, mating," he said. 

"Spike and I will be there after the sun goes down," she replied. 

**We will?** Spike thought. 

**Yes, we will,** Buffy thought at him. 

**You heard that?** 

**Duh. I've only been trying to tell you about it.** 

**Bloody hell. What else have you heard?** 

**Lot's of fun, neat-o keen stuff.** She laughed at the surprised and embarrassed face he made. 

"...there, Ms. Summers?" Wesley broke into her silent conversation with Spike. 

"I'm here," Buffy said into the receiver. "We'll see you later, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she hung up, then flopped back on the bed. "I really miss Giles as my Watcher." 

"Your Watcher isn't your Watcher?" Spike asked, digging around in his pockets for a cigarette. 

"Not anymore, he got fired because he and I got too close," she replied, turning over onto her stomach. "I wonder what the stupid Watcher's Council would have said if he and I were the ones who mated. I wonder what they're going to say about you and I being mated." 

"Yeah, well, I might just kill you," he told her. **Cor, I could never do that. Why did you even bother to say it? It'd be like cutting off your own prick, you stupid git.** 

"Uh, Spike? I can hear you, you know," Buffy said, looking over at him. She could have sworn that he blushed. "Come on, let's watch some tv until we can go. Let's see if it's true that this is a mindless form of entertainment." 

***** 

As soon as the sun set, the two made their way to the library, arguing silently the entire way about the television show they had been watching. 

**I like her,** Spike said. **Someone had to take charge and get things done.** 

**But Mark would have been better, tough yet not so tough,** Buffy replied. 

**Like a roll of toilet tissue,** he scoffed. **And what about that wanker, Doug Ross?** 

**He's not a wanker, whatever that is,** she said. **He's a misunderstood man who's in love with Carol.** 

**He's a whorin' layabout,** Spike thought to her as they pushed through the library doors. 

**Is not!** Buffy glared up at him. They both stopped and stood toe to toe. **Take that back.** 

**He's wants nothing more than to slip in and out of the ladies as many times as he can get away with,** he sneered. 

**Next you'll be saying that Carter has a revolving zipper,** she retorted. 

**No, he hasn't even had a good shag yet,** he said. **He's too much of a nancyboy for that to happen anytime soon.** 

"Then what about DelAmico, huh? Or that insurance lady this season?" Buffy replied out loud. 

**DelAmico did not boff Carter,** Spike thought. **And that insurance lady just wanted his money.** 

**You know, I'm not going to watch ER with you anymore.** 

"Fine by me, pet. You wouldn't know good telly if it jumped up and bit you," Spike said, turning to face the two staring at them. "Well, look what we have here. It's the Vice Squad." 

"Spike, shut up," Buffy told him, giving a small grin to the others. "Sorry we're late. Somebody wouldn't turn off the tv." 

"And who was the one who insisted on changing close forty-two times before we left?" 

"I did not!" 

**Ok, it was only forty times,** he thought. 

"It was only twice and you know it," she stated. Giles cleared his throat loudly, a somewhat amused expression on his face. Buffy had the grace to looked ashamed. "Sorry." 

**I'm not.** 

**Spike-** 

"So, who's the new bloke? Can I have him for supper?" Spike asked before Buffy could continue her warning. 

"That's the new Watcher," Buffy said. 

"Oh, so I can eat him." 

Giles was hard pressed to hide his chuckle as Wesley paled. "Ahem. I suppose we'd best get started," the librarian said. 

"Ms. Summers, first I want to say that I think it is despicable to myself as a Watcher, the Council and the Slayers in general that you have chosen a creature such as this for your mate," Wesley started, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from Giles and Spike, and the effect his words were having on Buffy. "However did you survive these years is beyond me, what with your penchant for having sexual relations with the dead." 

"That's undead, mate," Spike said in a deadly tone, his outward appearance not showing any emotion. "I'd appreciate it if you got that right." 

"What? Oh, yes, undead, dead, same thing," Wesley said. "Secondly, Ms. Summers, by not staying to report the fact that you were in the mating cycle, you have endangered both yourself and ofaag-" 

Spike held the Watcher off the ground with one hand, his game face on. "I think I've heard enough from you," he hissed. 

"Spike, no," Buffy said, tears running down her face. "Put him down." 

**But-** 

**Spike,** she pleaded silently. 

The vampire dropped Wesley to the floor, spun and walked over to Buffy's side, unconsciously taking her in his arms. **Shh, it's ok, pet. Don't listen to that stupid sod,** he comforted, glaring at the Watcher over her head, his human mask back in place. 

"Wesley, if you are quite done," Giles said, his glare equally as deadly as Spike's. When the Watcher nodded, Giles looked over at the two. "I suppose we ought to start with what you two already know." 

"Ok," Buffy said, wiping her eyes after taking a step back from Spike. "We know that we can talk to each other and hear each other's thoughts. Um, we know, from what you told me earlier, that we're mated. That's about it." 

"A Slayer's mating is for her life, be it a few days or years," Giles said without introduction. "The longer it is, the more you'll start to develop other abilities, such as empathy towards one another or even feeling what the other is physically. Normally, with the-the, er, need for a sexual relationship to bond with the chosen mate, the two are usually in love before hand, or have a close facsimile to it." 

"Which is why I do not understand how the two of you mated," Wesley spoke up. "It is inconceivable that either of you could have such feelings for the other." 

"Yeah, well, believe it, peaches," Spike replied, fuming at the Watcher's audacity. "I've loved the Slayer for a long time now, so you can take your comments and shove them up your arse. And if you ever say anything to my Slayer that hurts her in any way like you did earlier, I will reach down your throat and rip your bullocks out from the inside." 

**Do you mean it?** 

Spike looked down at Buffy at the quiet question in his mind. **Do I mean what, pet?** 

**That you've loved me for a long time?** Buffy asked silently. 

**Yes,** he replied simply. 

"Oh," she said, her eyes round and wondrous. "Really?" 

**Why don't we go home and I'll prove it to you,** he suggested. 

Which he did. Over and over and over again. For the next seventy years. 

End


End file.
